


Angst and Fluff.  Fluff and Angst.

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst/Fluff Prompts, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, really more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: But who are we kidding?  This will be so much fluff.Prompts are from the Angst/Fluff Prompt list, posted over on my tumblr.Feeling a bit stuck and needed something new to focus on, hence the call for help.  Tags & Relationships to be updated as they get written, also noted in the chapter headings.self-beta'd, please let me know of any glaring errors!CHAPTER 1for Anonymous,Merwin #98- “I’ve had enough.”





	1. I've Had Enough

“Good work, Galahad.” Eggsy smiled, stepping into the Kingsman aircraft. “Job well done.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy replied with a wink, settling into his seat, nearly certain Merlin was watching. “About an hour in the air, yeah, before we debrief?”

Merlin sighed. “That’s right. Your ETA is sixty-five minutes, but you’ll be debriefing with Arthur.”

“Oh.” Seeing the disappointment on Eggsy’s face through the plane’s feed, Merlin grimaced. “Alright, Merlin. Hey, do me a favour?”

“What do you need, Galahad?”

“I’m knackered, so thought I’d kip on the sofa. Wake me before we land?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I _know_ you are capable enough to set an alarm, agent. But yes, consider it done.”

“You’re the ‘guv, Merlin.”

\-----

Eggsy walked quietly through the dark townhouse, having shed his coat and shoes at the door. Climbing the stairs, he worked at his cufflinks. “Love? Are you home?”

He paused when he entered their bedroom, finding Merlin sitting on the bed in near darkness. Eggsy stepped to the dresser, dropping his cufflinks in their dish, turning as he removed his tie and undoing the buttons at his neck.

“You want to tell me about this new directive Arthur handed down?” He frowned when Merlin moved to the end of the bed and into the light from the hallway. Eggsy had seen Merlin this sad only once before--in the days following V-Day. He reached for Merlin’s outstretched hand, moving to stand between his legs. Eggsy stroked Merlin’s head as long arms pulled him close.

“I can’t do it anymore, Eggsy,” Merlin said, pressing his forehead to Eggsy’s chest. “I’ve had enough. I can’t watch you fuck someone who isn’t me. I thought I could deal with it, compartmentalize it. I _know_ it’s part of the job and I won’t stop you from doing what you love but I can’t be your handler on those missions anymore. I _trust_ you and I _love_ you but it hurts too much to watch you with someone else.”

Eggsy continued stroking his head and neck as he rambled. He breathed again, a few deep breaths, releasing the grip he had on Eggsy’s shirt. He let his head be lifted when he felt a finger press under his chin, not yet finding the courage to look Eggsy in the eye.

“You could have talked to me, Hamish,” Eggsy said, wiping a tear from Merlin’s cheek, “instead of just deciding for both of us.”

Merlin looked up then, meeting Eggsy’s eyes. “What choice is there? I won’t dictate what missions you go on, you know that.”

“But you did. By removing yourself as handler you limit the missions I’d take. You know I’m at my best with you guiding me.”

Merlin sighed, dropping his head again to Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy squeezed Merlin’s neck before pushing gently on his shoulder. He moved them back onto the bed, Merlin grabbing Eggsy’s hips to straddle his thighs as he settled against the pillows. Eggsy went easily when Merlin’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, touching their foreheads together. “You _are_ right, we are better together, but today …” He pulled back, shaking his head. “It was always Galahad before, but more and more I’m seeing _Eggsy_ on these missions.”

“This is why you _talk_ to me, you berk,” Eggsy said with a small smile. “We could have saved you all this hurt.” He leaned forward, kissing Merlin gently. “We talk, and come up with a plain. Together.”

“Aye, together.” Merlin sighed, leaning back. “I mean it Eggsy, I can’t do it, handle your honeypots. It’s too much.”

“And I refuse to go out with any other handler. If it’s too much for you Hamish, it’s too much for me. I don’t want you hurting over something we can fix.”

“Eggsy, I--”

“Hush,” Eggsy scolded, pressing a finger over Merlin’s lips. “If you don’t talk to me, you don’t find out we do have a choice. It’s a good thing Arthur is a reasonable man and is willing to make allowances.”

Merlin snorted at this, but kept his mouth shut. Eggsy rewarded his silence with another gentle kiss.

“While I won’t be removed from the roster, Harry agreed that I be assigned these missions only as a last resort. Such allowances have been made in the past.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes, frowning. “I saw nothing of the sort in my research.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Harry said nothing formal was put in place. It was part of some ‘for Arthur’s eyes only’ dossier, last used before Chester sat the throne.”

Merlin’s eyes went unfocused, clearly thinking of how to get at this “Arthur only” information.

“Oh, no,” Eggsy said, poking Merlin in the chest, “you don’t actually need to know _everything_. This is why you talk to people. More people means more information. Are you getting this? Talking? Talking is _good_.”

Eggsy giggled when Merlin tipped him back, pinning him to the mattress.

“Yes, _thank you_ , all knowing relationship god,” Merlin growled, rolling his eyes. He released Eggsy’s hands, smiling fondly as they found their way around his neck. He ran his thumbs across Eggsy’s cheekbones, lightly cupping his face. “Thank you, lad,” he said softly, “for talking and finding a better way for us.”

Eggsy pulled Merlin down for a kiss, moaning as it grew more heated. He tipped his head back, allowing Merlin access to lick and nip his way down his neck. He groaned when Merlin bit at his collarbone. 

“Mine,” Merlin whispered, sucking and licking to ensure the mark would stay.

“Only yours, Hamish,” Eggsy agreed, stroking Merlin’s scalp. “Always yours.”


	2. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy & Eggsy, #78, You're worth it. For @thisbirdhasflown

Eggsy knocked, waiting for permission before opening the door. He smiled, entering Roxy’s office, the sounds of Gregorian chants emanating from the discrete speakers in the bookshelves.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said, looking up from her work with a grin. “Just a few minutes more, then I’m all yours.”

“No problem, Rox,” he replied, dropping into a chair across the desk. Taking in her French braid and linen blouse, he zoned out as Roxy worked, absently wishing he knew more Latin to figure what the monks were singing about. Not much later, Roxy closed her laptop with a nod and looked up at her guest.

“Welcome back, Lancelot,” Eggsy said, the solemnity of his words cancelled out by the wink he gave her.

“Glad to be home, Galahad,” she replied, with a smile. Roxy frowned when Eggsy leaned forward, placing a small, blue box on her desk in front of her. “What’s this?”

He shrugged, feigning innocence. “Open it and find out.”

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him, but tugged at the ribbon. She gasped when she pulled off the lid. “Oh, Eggsy,” she whispered, drawing the locket from the box, “you shouldn’t have!”

They first saw the locket in a shop window a few months back. The antique cameo had reminded Roxy of one her grandmother had, she explained over lunch. Some of her earliest memories were of that locket, sitting in her grandmother’s lap and playing with Nan’s “locket lady”. A particularly nasty cousin got the locket when her Nan passed. Though she knew Victoria never cared for their grandmother, nothing Roxy could say or offer would make her part with it.

Eggsy had pulled her into the shop on the way back, had the locket on the counter, when Merlin called them both back to work on an urgent matter. After Roxy’s wistful sigh and not-so-furtive glances at the shop window on each of the next three lunch outings, Eggsy realized she would never get it for herself.

Roxy ran a finger over the delicate profile. “It’s not my birthday, Eggsy. No anniversary that I can remember.” She looked up to meet his gaze. “I don’t understand why.”

“Don’t need a why,” Eggsy said with a snort. “Who’d have thought you posh types were so hung up on spending for a bit of an extravagance? Swear down, Rox, you’re worse than me!”

Roxy blushed. “Father always frowned upon wasteful spending. Said you don’t keep your fortune by spending a fortune.”

“It wasn’t a fortune, Rox.” He laughed when she glared at him, both fully aware of the cost of the antique locket. “Okay, so a small fortune. But you’re worth it.”

She carefully lifted the long chain over her head, giving the locket another touch before letting it settle against her breastbone. She stood, moving around the desk to pull Eggsy into a fierce hug. “You are one in a million, Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy laughed, hugging her tight. “Don’t go getting all sappy on me, it’s too early in the day to get maudlin.”

Roxy released him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “Thank you,” she said, squeezing his arms before letting him sit down. 

“So,” Eggsy said, gesturing to her braid, “Columbia still humid as fuck?”

Roxy groaned, slouching into the chair beside him. “So humid! The suits are great, but they don’t breathe at all. You’d think we would have figured out bullet-proof linen by now!”

Roxy dove right into the details of her mission, and Eggsy smiled, knowing he had made the right choice. The whole time she spoke, her hands never left the locket.


	3. I Won't Lose You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy, #94, I won't lose you too. For @from-scarlet-to-pink

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into going to the Market on a Saturday fucking morning.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, bumping Merlin’s shoulder. “Where do you think I get those tarts you like so much? Certainly don’t bake ‘em myself.”

Merlin frowned, but kept his mouth shut, crossing his arms and moving forward as the queue progressed. He happily accepted the sample from one of the bakery’s workers, moaning in delight as he ate it as slowly as he could (which is to say his was gone before Eggsy could even reach for one).

They stepped off to the side once Eggsy had his purchases in hand, out of the throng of people moving about the Market. Eggsy looked around, heaving a sigh. “Fuck. Where did Roxy and Percival get to? They were just right here.”

Merlin snorted. “Good luck finding them in this mob.”

“You’re not helping,” Eggsy said, elbowing Merlin in the ribs. “I know Rox was after some of that balm from the beekeeper and I think Percy said he was after some decent sausages.” He arranged the bags in his arms, stepping back to look up at Merlin. “If we split up we can meet back here in ten--”

Merlin grabbed him by the hand before he could get too far. “Oh, no,” he said, pulling him close, “I won’t lose you too.” He wrapped Eggsy up in his arms, turning them so they could both see out into the crowd. “You stick with me here, lad. They know where we are, _they_ can find _us_.”

“They did say something like that in Boy Scouts,” Eggsy said, “sticking to the tallest tree when you get lost.” He laughed when Merlin pinched his arse, grumbling something about “cheeky lads”.

They both knew it would be easy enough to simply call either of their missing friends, but were happy to stand with each other, scanning the crowds in relative silence.

“There they are,” Eggsy exclaimed, raising his free hand to wave to Roxy and Percival. “Get what you were after,” he asked, nodding to Roxy’s market bag.

“ _More_ than what we were after,” Roxy replied, with a rueful smile. 

“I see you got Merlin his tarts,” Percival said, nodding back at the taller man.

“Oi!” Eggsy turned to see Merlin brushing crumbs from his mouth, swallowing the last mouthful of stolen tart. “You sneaky bastard!”

“You know what they say, lad,” Merlin replied with a triumphant grin, “fortune favours the bold.”


	4. I Could Never Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, #89 "I could never forget you". for @anarchycox

Merlin stood up, stretching his back and taking in his handiwork. Eggsy always teased him about the Tetris he played weeks before they left, but Merlin would swear it helped him get his brain into the “packing the boot for a holiday" mindset. He rubbed at his forehead, mentally going over his checklist.

“I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything,” he muttered, poking at the ice chest.

“Don’t forget about me,” a young voice shouted behind him.

He turned with a grin, scooping the little girl from the step with a laugh. “I could never forget you, Bug!” He sat her on his hip as they looked at all their bags. “Though, come to think of it,” he said, scrunching his brows, “I’m not sure if there’s room for you. Might have to tie you to the roof!”

Daisy squealed as he lifted her high over his head, dropping her on the roof of the car. “Not the roof, Uncle Mish,” she protested, wriggling in his hold, “I go in my seat! Eggsy said so!”

“Well,” Merlin said, drawing out the word and making a face as if thinking it over, “if Eggsy said you have to go I your seat, I suppose we can make room.” He gave her a wink before lifting her down and getting her strapped in.

“Ready to go babe?”

Merlin turned and gave Eggsy a kiss, letting JB jump in the backseat. “All ready.”

“Just one more bag to squish in, forgot it upstairs.”

Merlin groaned. “Don’t tell me you forgot a bag, there’s no room! Right Bug?”

“No room,” Daisy agreed, nodding her head.

“Think we should make room and tie your brother to the roof?”

Daisy’s squeal was as loud as Eggsy’s when Merlin lifted him off his feet, plunking him on the roof of the car.

Eggsy blinked at him a moment, Merlin enjoying the glimmer in his eyes. He didn’t show off his strength often, but knew it excited Eggsy when he did. Gathering his wits, Eggsy gently shoved Merlin back with his foot, sliding down the side of the car.

“Got time for ropes when we get back,” Eggsy murmured, pulling Merlin down for a heated kiss.

“Promise?” Merlin asked, separating too soon for his liking but remembering Daisy waiting for them.

Eggsy nodded, grasping Merlin’s chin in his fingers. “The moment we get our girl back to Mum’s, I’m all yours.”

Merlin growled, smacking Eggsy’s arse as he stepped to his side of the car.

“Ready to go Dais?”

Both men laughed at her cheer, climbing into the car and buckling up. Pulling away from the building, Eggsy turned around, frowning when he saw the packed backseat.

“Told you Eggsy,” Merlin said with a wink, “no room.”

“No room,” Daisy agreed, kicking her legs on the bags under her feet.

Eggsy grumbled, settling back in his seat. He grinned suddenly, tucking the bag under his own feet. “There is SO room,” he said, sticking his tongue out a Merlin.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and joined Daisy, singing along to her songs.


	5. Please Don’t Walk Out of That Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, #3, “Please don’t walk out of that door.” for @violentcheese.  
> also with the angst. finally.

Eggsy paced the sitting room, a heavy weight pressing down on his chest, threatening to steal his breath. He had expected this conversation, some version of it, for weeks now. The elation over Harry’s miraculous resurrection was short-lived, as a creeping dread set in, knowing this was coming. Eggsy spent every spare minute trying to formulate a plan, something that could work for all of them, but he was slowly realizing he was woefully ill prepared.

His mind whirled, tipping back and forth between fury and anguish. Fury directed entirely at Merlin, sitting calm and composed, as if he wasn’t aware of the size of the bomb he just dropped on Eggsy. And anguish, hurt and pain, over the wreckage that was now his life.

 _This can’t just be the end_ , Eggsy thought, Merlin’s voice a buzz in his ears as he laid out his clearly thought out reasons that this was, in fact, the end. Eggsy’s thoughts raced as he tugged anxiously at his hair, Merlin continuing on, calmly explaining why they couldn’t continue as they had. 

“After all this time, Merlin, that’s what this is for you?” Eggsy collapsed on the sofa, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fuckbuddies? Friends with benefits? We are so much _more_ than that.”

“It was irresponsible of me to allow this to last as long as it did,” Merlin grimaced, “but I have never dealt well with grief. I’m sorry Eggsy, but we’re not what you want us to be.” 

Eggsy watched as Merlin checked his watch, getting to his feet, and he panicked. _This CAN’T be the end!_ He jumped up, following Merlin to the door. 

“I love you Merlin, can’t you see that? How you can say this is the end when I love you!” Eggsy burrowed his head into Merlin shoulder, clinging to his waist, not caring for the tears staining the older man’s jumper. “The three of us; you, me, and Harry. We can make this work, can’t you see?”

“Not the way you want, lad”, Merlin said softly, prising Eggsy’s hands from his waist, and turning to face him. He cupped Eggsy’s face in his hands, thumbs wiping at the tears falling freely down his cheeks. “You will always have a place in my life, Eggsy. We are _family_ , you and I.” He pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, before releasing him and turning towards the door.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Eggsy pleaded, dropping to his knees, ” _please_ don’t walk out that door.”

Merlin turned the handle and stepped out into the night. He didn’t look back when he closed the door behind him, kept his eyes forward and looking to the future. His steps faltered when he heard a broken cry from behind the door, he let his head fall a fraction, before straightening and making his way home.


	6. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, 44 & 94 - “You’ve always felt like home.” & “I won’t lose you too.” for eggsyobsessed

Merlin growled, reaching to grab Eggsy’s wrist. He pulled the shirt from his hands before the younger man could pack it into his suitcase.

“I wont lose you too,” he grumbled, tucking the shirt into its drawer. It was just a white cotton undershirt, but it was the last one that was perfectly broken in. He turned back to find Eggsy pouting, bottom lip stuck out comically far.

“You’ve already stolen five of them, and none of them’s come back. I still don’t know why you don’t just take yours. Those at least fit right.”

Eggsy slumped down on the mattress, pulling Merlin between his legs. “They’ve always felt like home,” he said, resting his head on Merlin’s chest, “I like reminder of you, when I’m gone. Nothing that’ll give me away, but some of you there with me.”

He looked up to see Merlin smiling fondly down at him. He let Merlin go when he stepped back, retrieving the shirt from the drawer, swapping his for one of Eggsy’s in the suitcase.

Merlin leaned down, kissing Eggsy softly. “I sleep with your pillow every night you’re gone,” he admitted. “I think I can do without a shirt or two until you’re home safe.”


End file.
